1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to endoscopic surgical methods and apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improvements in methods of arthroscopic surgery wherein disposable video imaging devices may be utilized to increase sterilization effectiveness while reducing overall equipment costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of endoscopic viewing device as they have been used down through the years for observation of internal passages and organs of the body. Thus, flexible, scopic instruments of differing diameters and lengths serve various purposes as proctoscopes, cystoscopes and the like, size and length being generally dictated by intended usage. More recently, developments in solid state imaging devices and other television pickup methods and advances in fiber optics light transmission have led to a number of new techniques wherein a selected form of imaging device is used in combination with a selected endoscope to enable monitored exploration of an internal part or wound with attendant probing and/or corrective instrument functioning in response to the visual picture as derived and reproduced on a suitable monitor. What is now generally referred to as arthroscopic surgery has come into being and presently enjoys widespread success using the various scope instruments with image sensory devices to direct surgical instruments.